


[Podfic] Not Your Usual

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and everyone is a badass, it's okay no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of aglassfullofhappiness's Not Your Usual</p><p>Q keeps typing, even as blood seeps into his cardigan and his fingers shake against the keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Your Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562546) by [aglassfullofhappiness (Cedes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). 



> I had to make some edits for this, so if you downloaded it before, this version is BETTER

**Fic:**  [Not Your Usual](562546)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond (Craig Movies)

 **Pairings:**  James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  aglassfullofhappiness

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:** Q keeps typing, even as blood seeps into his cardigan and his fingers shake against the keys.

 **Length:**  00:07:09

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9gx2un9vhy5k4md/Not_Your_Usual.mp3)


End file.
